fishhooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Bea Stays in the Picture
After taking a bad school photo, Bea asks Milo and Oscar to help her get it back. Oscar must distract the school yearbook editor, Clamantha, who has a huge cruch on him. Plot summary At Freshwater High, the fish stir around in their tanks as today is yearbook picture day. One fish in particular, Bea, is standing in line with her two best buddies, Milo and Oscar, frantically trying to steady her self. Bea knows as her first high school photo, she must look her best as this picture may end up following her for the rest of her life, even in her hopes of becoming a movie star. After Milo and Oscar's disastrous photos, Bea frets. Clamantha, the yearbook editor, calls her for her turn. She sits up at on the stool. While going through a checklist, a cloud of hairspray clogs her view. She lets out a big sneeze and the picture is taken. Clamantha throws the Polaroid picture up on the stack of the others. Bea attempts to persuade her into getting the picture back, but fails. Clamantha reminds her that the photo will follow her forever. The three stay after the last bell to try and retrieve the picture. Milo pulls out an expanding dinosaur. They toss it into Clamantha’s locker. Mr. Baldwin steps out in suspicion. Milo jumps into the trashcan and Bea and Oscar try to act natural. After a thin excuse, the prenatal teacher leaves. The dinosaur expands and bursts the door of her locker. Bea peers in hoping to find the yearbook pictures but instead sees a shrine to Clamantha’s love interest: Oscar. Milo pops out of the trash can and declares it totally odd. Oscar, however, doesn't think its weird though because he has one of Bea in his locker. Clamantha goes into the yearbook photo room. Bea devises a plan to get her out. Based on the shrine, she gets Oscar to lure her out. Clamantha leaves with him while Bea and Milo sneak in. Its discovered there’s an entire obstacle course to get into the main room including a five digit password. Bea then calls Oscar. Turns out he's sharing a smoothie with Clamantha. She asks him to figure out what her computer password is: Oscar. They type it in and head into a full booby trapped trail. Milo shoots through just barely passing death. Bea grabs him and they try to soar into the photo room. They skid into the room. But it turns out the back part of Milo’s pants is skinned off. Bea finds her terrible photo and shows Bea. Its a regular photo actually. Milo reassures her she’s very awesome and beautiful. She tears up sweetly and thanks him for helping her. They step out and realize they forgot Oscar. Turns out Clamantha and him are parked up at L♥ver's Tank. Bea pops up and pretends to be his girlfriend. Clamantha drives away realizing she cant be with a taken man. Bea tells Milo and Oscar she just practiced her acting. Oscar looks down after getting his hopes up of dating Bea, his love interest. Gallery End Credits We see a female snake and mouse who were watching the fish and then looked at the guitar-playing tarantula. Memorable quotes Bea: Um, Clamantha, you can't use that picture in the yearbook. Clamantha: Sure I can! I'm the yearbook editor! Bea: Give me the photo! Milo and Oscar hold her back Bea: No! No, I have to look cute! Clamantha: Aw, you'll get used to it, Be. After all, this picture will follow you forever (echoes) Milo hits Clamantha on the head so she would stop talking Background information *The episode aired on September 3, 2010 on Disney Channel as a sneak peek. Cast * Kyle Massey as Milo * Justin Roiland as Oscar * Chelsea Staub as Bea * Alex Hirsch as Clamantha * Kari Wahlgren as Shellsea * Dana Snyder as Mr. Baldwin * Additional voices: John Caparulo, John DiMaggio, Alex Hirsch, Vanessa Marshall, Dana Snyder and Kari Wahlgren :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode :: These actors appeared in the partner episode. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes